SecuRx.com provides information and online training courses to help middle and high schools develop comprehensive diversion-prevention programs (CDPP) to prevent prescription drug diversion and abuse among students. The end result of the proposed Phase II effort will be an effective and content-rich website that contains online training and other information resources for middle and high school administrators, providers, and parents to prevent prescription drug diversion and abuse.